


One On One Christmas Fun

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Boyfriends, Candy Canes, Christmas, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Naughty, Riding, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gives his boyfriend a Christmas surprise he'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One On One Christmas Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like!

Louis

 

 

I sighed. 'I hope this works' I thought to myself. Justin's down stairs, waiting to open his last Christmas present and I'm shaking. My palms are sweaty. I'm just a nervous wreck right now. 'What if he doesn't like it?' 'What if he gets mad?' 'What if he walks out the door and never come back?' A bunch of negative 'What if's' filled my head as I looked down at what I'm going to present to him. I hope he likes it. I honestly do.

"You okay babe?" Justin yelled from down the steps.

"Yeah! Be down in a second!" I yelled from the up stairs bathroom.

"Suck it up, buttercup." I whispered to myself as I started undressing.

I placed everything I took off in the dirty clothes bin and started getting dressed, starting with the red jockstrap I bought the other day. After I put the cloth on I started snapping the red suspenders onto the jockstrap. Then, I slid on a pair of my red and white high top Converse and put on a Santa hat once I was done fixing my hair.

I sighed loudly. I look ugly. I don't know why Justin spends his time with me. He's all sexy with his soft caramel hair, his light brown eyes, his plump pink lips, his suck-able and bite worthy neck, his sexy toned chest and abs, down to his thick 9....Justin! I instantly snapped out of my thoughts and started leaning on the counter. I need to do this.

"Babe, is something wrong? Do I need to come up there?" Justin, being the sweetest boyfriend ever, said with concern laced in his sweet Canadian accent.

"I'm on my way down, now!" I yelled.

I let go of another long sigh and grabbed the 7in glass Candy Cane dildo off the bathroom counter and made my way towards the steps. Once I reached the bottom of the steps, I walked into the living room only see Justin watching T.V. I walked up behind the couch and rubbed his forearms.

"Hey baby." I whispered so that I wouldn't startle him.

"Hey babe." He said softly.

"Don't you know how you said we should spice things up in our sex lives?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah." He said.

I stood up straight and placed the "Candy Cane" between my lips while walking around the couch and in front of Justin. I spun around slowly as I sucked on the "Candy Cane". I looked down at Justin. His eyes were wide and darkening, his pink lips were parted, and he was most definitely was growing a bulge.

"You like my outfit Santa?" I asked in a low seductive tone. He nodded his head frantically.

"Did you check your list? I think I'm on the naughty one."

"Oh, you're definitely on the naughty list. What are you going to do to switch your name to the good list?" He played along while palming himself through his jeans.

"What will Mrs. Clause say about this?" I asked him.

"Fuck her." He stated unzipping his jeans.

"What if one of the Elves walk in?"

"I'll tell them to get out." By now his jeans were on the floor.

"What about Fros-"

"Fuck them all." He said getting up.

"Santa shouldn't be cursing around little boys." I said backing up.

"You're on the naughty list. I can do what ever the fuck I want with you." That's when I dashed for the steps. Justin was close behind me too, but he knew why I ran up the steps. The couch was an uncomfortable place to have sex. It was a matter of seconds before I ran into our room and he closed the door after he made it in.

"You look so fuck-able." Justin growl which caused me to moan. I sucked on the "Candy Cane" in the corner in silence.

"Is Santa going to stick his willy inside me?" I asked in the most innocent voice ever.

"Fuck yeah." Justin growled again, taking off his shirt with ease.

"Santa, I want to sit on your lap." I whined like a little child.

"Then do it baby." He said taking a spot on the bed. I walked ever so slowly towards him and straddled him.

"What do you want for Christmas little boy?" I took the hat off of my head and onto his.

"I want to ride on your sleigh, Santa." I said grinding my unclothed butt down on his covered crotch, causing him to groan out loud.

"Sure about that?" He asked.

"Yes Santa." I moaned out.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my lips onto his soft yet rough ones and instantly melted. His lips felt like soft clouds and tasted like actual candy canes and not the one in my hand that Justin hasn't acknowledged. We pulled away for air.

"Babe, what's up with that candy cane?"

Spoke too soon.

"What do you mean?" I asked, placing my forehead on his.

"You've had it in your mouth since we've been down stairs and it hasn't melted."

"It's a dildo sweetie." I told him with a peck on the lips.

"Oh. Really?" I nodded.

"Let me see it." I handed him the glass dildo.

"Wow. I never saw one of these." He said, observing the object.

"Found it on the internet."

"Did you ever use it?" He asked with arched brows. I smirked and shook my head. He only bit his lip.

"Suck on it." He stuck it in my mouth and I started sucking on it. He groaned at the sight as I looked at him with so much innocence.

"Bend over babe. I'm going to fuck you with it." Justin said lowly in my ear. I moaned at his words and crawled in the middle of our king sized bed.

"Fuck yeah. Show me that tight hole." Justin growled. I reached both of my hands to my butt and spread my cheeks apart for my lover.

"Do you want me to lick your tight little hole?" I moaned at the words spilled out of his lips and the sensation of one of his fingers started teasing my hole.

"Still waiting on an answer." Justin said.

"YES!" I yelled.

"No need to yell babe." Justin said before I felt his tongue swipe against my puckered hole. I made a loud moan escape my lips.

"Fuck." I moaned the word out loud, probably resembling Beyoncé in 'Partition'. He slid his tongue into me painfully slow causing me to moan out a long string of curses.

"So tight baby." Justin moaned before he started tongue fucking me. God! This feels so good!

"Justin." I moaned.

"Hum?" He asked, his tongue still licking my insides.

"Use the toy."

"M'kay."

I groaned as he retreated his tongue, but I felt the toy right there at my hole.

"Ready?" He asked and I only nodded.

I hissed in pain and my muscles tightened as he pushed in the thing in slow.

"Shh babe. Relax." Justin cooed as he moved it in and out at a slow pace.

My body soon relaxed and I'm rocking on it.

"It feels so good in my tight hole, but I need you in me." I breathed out.

"Sure you're ready?" He asked, picking up the pace on the dildo.

"Yeah." I breathed.

He took out the toy, which I groaned at the lost of contact, and reached under the pillow for lube. He popped the bottle open and coaxed his fingers.

"Are you sure you're ready? You know this is the first time we've done this." Justin spoke.

"Yes Justin." I said.

"M'kay."

He looked at my hole hungrily and licked his lips. He slide one his fingers in and I hissed. I know I was just stretched by a toy but my hole has a mind of it's own. He pumped his finger in and out of me at a very slow pace, which I'm thankful for. It took a while for me to adjust to his long, and thick finger.

"M' Justin." I moaned.

He added another finger and it hurts like a bitch. I clenched my eyes and bit my lip. It let it go when I tasted the metallic taste of blood. I soon moaned out as he hit my prostate.

"Did I find your spot already babe?" Justin teased.

I didn't respond. I just kept fucking myself on his two digits in my hole. Meeting my prostate head on every time. I'm close.

"Babe, I'm close." I breathed out. Justin soon pulled out of me which earned another groan. I looked back to see him slicking up his thick nine inch manhood with lube. I licked my lips before he lined it up with my hole.

"No." I said just before he pushed in.

"Something wrong?"

"No. I just want to ride you."

"Oh." He said with a slight smirk.

He sat back on the bed, his caramel hair laid on the pillows. I crawled up between his legs and eyed the monster that was laying proudly on his stomach. It's red tip leaking pre come.

"It don't bite. It'll just stretch you." Justin said, adding a chuckle at the end.

I rolled my eye at him and position myself above his member. We licked our lips in sync as I slowly slid onto his member, being slowly stretched. I hissed as Justin moaned at my tight feeling around his manhood. I grabbed the headboard and was about to give him pleasure before he grabbed my hips and spoke.

"No. You n-need to adjust." I leaned down and caught his lips for a light peck.

It took a minute, but I managed to adjust to the thickness. I then grabbed the headboard and bounced. I moaned when it my prostate as Justin groaned. I bounce again as I threw my head back and moaned out his name.

"Fuck babe." Justin groaned.

I bit my bottom lip and continued bouncing. The room was soon filled with strings of curses, moans, groans, and sounds of skin clapping against skin. I was soon one my edge.

"Justin! 'M 'bout to come!" I yelled.

"Me too!" He yelled.

I threw my head back and moan in pure ecstasy as I felt that familiar feeling I felt when it was just me and my hand in my earlier years. I soon came undone, blowing my load all over Justin's toned and defined abs. Then he came shorty after I did, blowing his load all in my bum. After we came down from our highs, I slid off of his softened cock and laid down beside him.

"Merry Christmas baby." I said.

"Merry Christmas." After a moment of silence, he spoke again.

"So, we're just gonna leave me covered in come?" I chuckled.

"We'll get you cleaned up in the shower." I said kissing his chest.

"We're gonna have more action?"

"Mm hm."


End file.
